


All I Heard Was "Lactating Maze Runner"

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Crack, Dedicated to Danielle, Humour, Lactation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas walks past Minho while roaming the Glade. Things progress from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Heard Was "Lactating Maze Runner"

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go! Have fun with it, Danielle~

Thomas was roaming the Glade, watching the rustle of the leaves on the vines. They had done their work for the day, completed whatever tasks was necessary. Dusk was nearing, so Thomas wandered over to the doors.

While the other boys were nice, Minho was perhaps the friendliest. They seemed to think alike, both striving continually for a way to escape, fed by the same drive to be free. Thomas would be out there with him if it wasn't for Newt dragging him out to the forest at the crack of dawn and keeping him there until Minho and the other runners were long gone. 

* * *

Minho slowed to a walk once he passed the gates, letting his heart calm and his breath return. 

"Newt gotcha this morning, didn't he?"

Thomas smiled, falling into step with him. "Yeah. Took me out into the forest and told me to dig up fertilizer. Bloody liar."

Minho laughed, slinging an arm around his shoulders. "S'okay. Alby and Newt will make you a Runner soon. You're too good not to be."

Thomas smiled at the other boy, pressing in closer. There was a strange itch in his chest, specifically over his nipple, but he brushed it off. He liked Minho and his show of comradeship wasn't one he was willing to throw away for simple discomfort. 

"Did you spill water or something?"

"Huh?"

"Your shirt."

Thomas looked down. With horror, he realized what was happening. Without a second thought, he bolted. 

"Thomas! Wait!"

Shit, Minho was a Runner! Of course he would keep up!

Not even three years roaming the Maze would keep up with mortification, however.

* * *

 

"Guys?"

Alby and Newt looked up at him, Newt's head cocked curiously. 

"What's up?" Alby asked. 

"Something happened to Thomas today."

"Did that ass follow you out there?" Newt demanded, ready to smack a bitch. 

"No, no. He's stupid, not suicidal. Even he knows not to go out there without someone who knows the Maze. No, what happened was that we were talking and he started . . .  _leaking_."

Newt looked at Alby and self-consciously bent over. 

"Some of the boys have a special gland on the inside of their breast." Alby started. "They release milk when they're aroused."

"What?"

"The pressure builds until its painful." Newt said softly. "Unless they know about the glands, the person in question won't be able to release the pressure. It doesn't sound like Thomas knows."

"How do  _you_ know?" Minho asked. 

Newt glanced nervously at Alby. "Because it happened to us."

"You both leak?"

"Just Newt. But I had to help him release the pressure." Alby said.

"I should have known you two were lovers." Minho sighed. "So, I have to go help Thomas out?"

"Yes."

Alby pulled Newt close, soothing away his mortification. 

Minho threw a smile at them as he left the hut. "You're leaking, Newt."

* * *

"I can't believe I just did that. I did not just do that. Not in front of Minho. Not for Minho." Thomas whispered, desperately trying to talk himself out of this. His shirt was drenched by the time he escaped Minho. He was washing it now in the creek bed, trying to get the evidence to disappear. "Shit."

Warm hands traced up his abdomen, mapping out his tensed abs. 

"That wasn't for me? Too bad."

Thomas shuddered and started to leak again. The itching had only gotten worse since he'd ran and with Minho pressed so closely to him, it was now a painful stretch. 

Thomas whimpered when Minho's fingers brushed over his nipples, the sensitive buds oozing more nourishing liquid. "God, what are you doing?"

"Helping you. The pressure must be bad, huh?"

Thomas pressed back into him, softly crying out as Minho's hands squeezed tightly. "Yes."

Durable hands moulded and manipulated him until Thomas fluttered down, pearlescent liquid running thickly down his torso.

Minho brought some to his lips. "Mmm. Creamy."

Thomas fainted. 

* * *

"Idiots." Newt muttered. 

"No different from you and me." Alby chuckled, flexing his hands. 

Newt whimpered, then slapped his hands away. "Not now, you pain in the ass!"

"Exactly." Alby purred back.

 

 

 


End file.
